


Reprieve

by Rise_With_the_Moon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_With_the_Moon/pseuds/Rise_With_the_Moon
Summary: This takes place post season 5, exactly 1 month after the fall of Prime.Adora ponders about the state of things in Brightmoon. Catra has a little surprise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic ever .
> 
> It was actually an audition for a She-ra RP that I put together on a whim and then decided to post here. 
> 
> This is just a cute little one-off. I hope you like it !

It had only been a month since the fall of Prime. The Whispering woods had been cleansed and restored but the repairing the rest of Brightmoon and the surrounding kingdoms still would be a long process. Even with the assistance of She-ra and the princess alliance.

Adora sat on top of the hill that overlooked Brightmoon castle ; lost in thought. She felt a sense of peace but there was also tension . Ever the stalwart soldier , it was a difficult feeling to shake. Always looking over your shoulder; waiting for the other shoe to drop. Except when she was around Catra. She didn't have to be She-ra or the healer or savior or even a "princess of power". She could just be. For Catra , Adora was enough. 

There was a presence behind her and without warning she turned , grabbed them by the wrist, yanked forward and flipped them over; pinning them to the ground. A momentary flash of white lightning in her eyes before she realized who it was. 

" Adora! Stop! It's just me!"

Catra had her claws out and there was a little, pink flower clutched in one of her hands. Her eyes immediately changed back to their natural blue and she let go of Catra falling back on her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. 

Catra's arms came up around her and she held her tightly. "Hey..Adora..sssh...it's ok."

"I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to…” She cried into the crook of Catra’s arm, her soft fur a welcome comfort.

Catra kissed her forehead and held her tightly until her cries subsided.

When Adora gently let go of the hold her face flushed slightly as she looked up at Catra. “ Thank you. You didn’t have to." Her face was full of warmth and gratitude and perhaps a bit of embarrassment. 

Catra shrugged nonchalantly “Eh, it was nothing. Just a hug.” Flushing a bit herself, Catra had to look away for a moment to get some composure.

Adora reached up and gently touched her shoulder. “ It wasn’t nothing. Catra , look at me.” She lifted her chin , with soft fingers , to face her. You leapt through fire for me. Literally. You stayed with me when you didn’t have to. You saved Glimmer and helped save all of Etheria and..you saved me..”

Catra laughed lightly. “Of course. What else would I do? You’re such an id--”

Adora didn’t let her finish the sentence. She grabbed Catra and kissed her deeply. 

“ Ack. You two! Again with the kissing! “ Glimmer teased as she approached them with Bow following behind. 

“ Yeah. We came to watch the sunset and found you two watching each other with your lips!” He laughed good naturedly.

Both Catra and Adora quickly pulled away. “Look who’s talking! I saw the both of you making googly eyes at each other during the council meeting.”

A look of indignation as Glimer bit her lower lip. “They were NOT googly eyes!” She couldn’t help but laugh though. It felt good to laugh. A rare moment where she wasn’t the leader of the princess alliance or the Queen of Brightmoon, bogged down with the weight of the world on her shoulders, just Glimmer, spending time with her friends.

Glimmer and Bow sat down next to Catra and Adora ; looking out at the kingdom below. Bow with his arm around Glimmer, Adora and Catra holding hands. 

"Everything looks so peaceful , so normal." Catra said. 

" Nobody would know there had been a war. That Etheria came so close to being destroyed." Adora clutched at her chest. She could still feel the 'the heart of Etheria'..it's aura ever present and pulsing , just beneath her skin , despite the mark having been long gone. 

Catra nuzzled her face into the hollow of Adora's neck and began purring. It was as much of a gesture of self soothing as it was to soothe Adora. 

" Do you think he's gone for good?" Bow asked.

"He'd better be." Glimmer replied with an edge to her normally jovial tone. 

Bow frowned slightly. He wasn't used to seeing this side of her..not this aggressively at least. Then again, this war had changed everyone. 

" I've sent him far , far away . He's not coming back." Adora replied resolutely. 

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together." Said.

The other three nodded in unison. They all put their arms around each other and continued to watch the sunset.


End file.
